Ancestral Dragon Scripture
Legend Legend speaks of a certain creature that was born when the world was created, a creature known as the Ancestral Dragon. It is said to be capable of devouring the heavens and destroying the land, an existence that towers even over the apex. It was from the body of the Ancestral Dragon that all living beings eventually emerged and from then on, numerous life forms appeared in the world. It is said that the Ancestral Dragon’s body transformed into all living things. Amongst them are some who are born with great luck. Strange signs appear at their births, seeming to take the shapes of carps, snakes, pythons, serpents… all of these can be considered dragon type blessings. It means that there is a sliver of Ancestral Dragon Qi in their bodies, allowing them to possess talents that surpasses the masses Conditions # The Yuan Master must possess a dragon-type blessing to serve as a primer to the cultivation art. # Once the Yuan Master chooses to cultivate this art, he/she would be unable to change to other Genesis Qi cultivation arts, or he/she would be devoured by it. # Required very rare Genesis Resources to cultivate and upgrade. # In order to upgrade the Ancestral Dragon Scripture to the third stage, the master must at least open a 7-colored Divine Palace (Chapter 551) Levels There are 4 grades to the Ancestral Dragon Scripture: # Omni Python Qi → Grade 5 Genesis Qi # World Subduing Heavenly Serpent Qi → Grade 7 Genesis Qi # Galaxy Sacred Dragon Qi → Grade 9 Genesis Qi # True Ancestral Dragon Qi → Ultra-Grade 9 Qi Genesis Resources # Omni Python Qi - Grade 5 Genesis Qi #* Heavenly Gold Marrow #* Genesis Swallowing Rock #* Nine Underworld Black Spring Crystal #* Grade 4 Python-Type Genesis Beast Spirit # World Subduing Heavenly Serpent Qi - Grade 7 Genesis Qi #* Unknown - More than 100 precious and expensive genesis treasures # Galaxy Sacred Dragon Qi - Grade 9 Genesis Qi #* # True Ancestral Dragon Qi - Ultra-Grade 9 Qi #* 4 genesis items.jpg|4 required genesis items of the first level Omni Python Qi 2-items.jpg|Heavenly Gold Marrow (left) Genesis Swallowing Rock (right) Crystal.jpg|Nine Underworld Black Spring Crystal Grade 4 Python-Type Genesis Beast Spirit.jpg|Grade 4 Python-Type Genesis Beast Spirit Techniques Omni Python Qi - Grade 5 Genesis Qi * It has a dark-gold colored genesis qi with the form and aura of a powerful python ** Novel: Chapter 98 ** Manhua: Manhua Chapter 79 |- |Profound Python Great Golden Bell |397 | |The strongest defense technique. The genesis qi transforms into a giant python that surrounds the master from all angles for protection, forming the shape of a bell |} Omni Python Qi.jpg|Omni Python Qi python 1.jpg azure scale.jpg|Azure Profound Python Scale Golden scale.jpg|Golden Profound Python Scale Purplish Gold Scale.jpg|Purplish Gold Profound Python Scale Profound Python Swallows the Heaven Technique.jpeg|Profound Python Swallows the Heaven Technique profound-python.jpg profound python 1.jpg Omni Flood Serpent Qi - Grade 6 Genesis Qi * Zhou Yuan's case only. The Grade 5 Genesis Qi, Omni Serpent Qi, is upgraded thanks to the 2/9 of Saint Dragon Blessing that Zhou Yuan got back after defeating Wu Huang. * It has a purplish-gold colored Genesis Qi ** Novel: Chapter 204 ** Manhua: Manhua Chapter 119 Omni-Flood-Dragon-Qi.jpg|Omni Flood Serpent Qi Omni Flood Dragon Qi-1.jpg Profound Flood Serpent Scale.jpg|Profound Flood Serpent Scale World Subduing Heavenly Serpent Qi - Grade 7 Genesis Qi: * It has an azure-gold colored genesis qi ** Novel: Chapter 767 World Subduing Heavenly Dragon Qi - Grade 8 Genesis Qi: * Zhou Yuan's case only. The Grade 7 Genesis Qi, World Subduing Heavenly Serpent Qi, is upgraded thanks to the 2/3 of Saint Dragon Blessing that Zhou Yuan got back after defeating Wu Yao * It has a platinum-gold colored genesis qi ** Novel: Chapter 1003 Galaxy Sacred Dragon Qi - Grade 9 Genesis Qi True Ancestral Dragon Qi - Ultra-Grade 9 Qi Category:Techniques Category:Genesis Qi Cultivation Art